


To Be Thankful

by flightinflame



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Dirk Gently, Gen, Letters, M/M, Post-Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Scott Riggins receives a letter. Dirk celebrates his first Thanksgiving.





	To Be Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Both the escape room and the coffee were ideas stolen from a fic I have yet to persuade the wonderful Triffidsandcuckoos to post

Scott Riggins wasn't exactly happy to be woken at four in the morning on Christmas day by a rather insistent piece of paper which was somehow managing to knock against the window.  
"Lamia?" He queried as he opened it, but the envelope stayed resolutely envelope-shaped. If this was Lamia, it was easier than when she was insisting on being a chair.

He sat down on his mattress a sigh, picking up the envelope and turning it over.  
"COLONEL" Had been written, then crossed out, and then "Mr. Riggins?" Written with a lot less certainty. Beneath that there was another note. "This is a letter from Dirk Gently and I promise it isn't Mona Wilder so you can open it."

Scott stared at the envelope, turning it around in his hands. He half expected it to explode when he looked too closely: Svl-Dirk had made it quite clear that he had not forgiven him for what had happened with Blackwing. The fact that Riggins had devoted sixteen years to following the boy and trying to ensure he stayed out of trouble meant nothing. He understood that, respected it.

He glanced at the ceiling of his room, thinking of what he had sacrificed for Blackwing. 

It was all gone now. If Dirk wanted to kill him, it might even be a relief. With only a slight moment of fear, he opened the letter.

"Dear Colonel Riggins, I know you aren't Colonel Riggins now, but I wanted to send you this letter and Mister Riggins looks weird. I tried writing it on the envelope but it looks funny.

This is Todd's fault. Most things are if I'm honest. He's my Assistant and sometimes we kiss, but he says I can't include that in the letter, so please forget that I said anything after Assistant. But Todd says that as it's Thanksgiving we need to think about what we are thankful for. I said I didn't have to because I'm English, and Todd said that Svlad wasn't an English name and I said Dirk was and we started yelling, but Farah said that because she and Todd are American they'd say what they were thankful for, so I decided to do this. Farah is the best, and she's been teaching me how to defend myself.

The thing is, I don't know where you live now. So I'm just going to write this and throw it out of the window, and if it gets to you it's because that's where it's meant to be. So if you aren't reading this, I guess that means you aren't meant to know that I wrote it.

But Todd wanted me to think about what I was thankful for, and I'm thankful for him, and Farah and Mona, and the Unicorn Frappé Glitter Fairyland Princess Deluxe which I have calculated to be exactly 38723 times better than any food I had in Blackwing, (even if Todd is boring and says I can't have more than one a day), and Todd's sister, and the Rowdy Three. And I guess I wouldn't be here if not for you, so I'm thankful for you too. I'm NOT" Scott noticed that Dirk had gone to the effort of getting a thicker pen so that particular word appeared bold, and had underlined it twice, "thankful for Mister Priest. Farah says that's alright too. We don't need to be thankful for everything that life throws at us, only the good things.

I know where Mona (Project Lamia isn't her name) is, she's working with me (and she's being my jacket for emotional support while I write this. Also she's great at spellings) and Todd and Farah, and I don't know where Moloch is but he's where he's meant to be. And I have a new Assistant now, two really, but Farah pulls a funny face if I call her that. Todd's a good Assistant, and he's conscious for an average of seventeen hours a day, and even when his ideas aren't very good I like having him around. He's helpful, so really he's what I'm most thankful for.

He even had some ideas for our latest Team Building Day. We went to do some puzzles in a voluntary puzzle dungeon, because that sounded like a case but with less risk of death, and no one died! Which is a very good day. And he managed to solve one of the puzzles. Farah did too. They are really excellent assistants. I'm thankful for both of them, and for Todd's sister and the Rowdy Three (they don't like being called project Incubus). They say hello. Well, actually they don't say hello, they came over to drink with Todd and Farah and they said a lot of really rather rude words, including threatening something that I'm fairly sure is physically impossible with a baseball bat, but this is my letter. And I'm writing things I'm thankful for, so I'm thankful that they said hello.

Anyway, I'm writing to you because I heard you got kicked out of Blackwing, and I wondered if you might know where Bart is. She's the one that Mister Priest struggled with before, (Project Marzanna) and we're a little worried because we can't find her and can't find any deaths she's associated with. And I'm writing because you let me meet project Moloch, and he listened to me and was a good practice Assistant before Todd.

The thing is, I've been running from Blackwing for a very long time. And no one has ever stuck around. So it didn't matter. But now I have people I want to stay with, and that means I can't keep running. I'm going to stay put, and when they come I'm going to fight them. (Well, actually Farah is going to fight them. She's good at fighting. If past experience is anything to go by I'll probably be hiding behind a filing cabinet calling encouragement) (The Rowdy Three say they want to fight them, and it's making them consider sticking around, so I've said that Blackwing won't come looking because they have the most appalling manners). But I'm staying put, and I'm setting up my own Detective Agency, like I always said I would. I'm going to make the world better.

If you have any mysteries that need solving, come and find us. Unless you didn't get this letter, in which case you can't, unless you see the sign and that means you come along anyway. You're welcome to come along even without the letter, but please make sure that Mister Priest doesn't come along because it's very hard to consult while Farah is removing potential threats. She definitely wants to remove Mister Priest which is good because even if he's a bad man and he kills people I know that Farah would be able to stop him because she is an excellent not-Assistant-but-actually-an-Assistant.

The Agency is what I'm thankful for most of all, and Blackwing aren't going to take it away from me. But if you're around, and you have a mystery, then come and see us.  
The sign on the door says:  
Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency  
Cases solved with arguable efficacy."


End file.
